beautiful
by G-BTS
Summary: es una hermosa vida, hermoso día, estoy detrás de ti


**Beautiful.**

" _es una vida hermosa, me quedare a tu lado, me quedare justo detrás de ti"_

Todos los días para el eran hermoso, lo eran si ella se encontraba junto a él, y eso era casi todo el tiempo, desde niños siempre estuvieron juntos, a lo largo de los años, ambos seguían igual, uno a lado del otro, manteniendo una sonrisa para el otro, pero.

Pero, no podían seguir así.

Ya no, era demasiado tarde para los dos.

-¡Anda vamos! – dijo insistente aquella chica rubia.

Enfrente de ella se encontraba su persona especial, este solo reí por los simples jalones de la menor.

-No – respondió burlón, mientras alejaba su brazo de ella.

-No seas malo – bufo, volviendo a tomar la manga del saco del mayor – necesito tu ayuda – se abrazó a él, junto a un puchero muy tierno e irresistible para él, ocultando su sonrojo, mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Es necesario que sea yo? – la miro desde abajo, esta asintió sin despegarse de él, suspiro - ¿Por qué no se lo pides a nozomi? – frunció el ceño, leve pero lo hizo.

La rubia pensó un poco eso, sonrió.

-Sabes que él no puede – se alejó de el – recuerda que el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia.

-cierto – miro su brazo luego a ella, y una sonrisa seca se formó en sus labios – nozomi es muy afortunado – la rubia lo miro con duda, el mayor al darse cuenta de lo que dijo sonrió de manera burlón – o desafortunado.

-¡Yuph!, que malo eres – le dio un empujón el en pecho.

-Tus eres la mala – se inclinó hacia atrás – espero que nozomi no se canse de tu actitud agresiva – rio y comenzó a caminar por las calles de la cuidad – andando – paro y se dio la vuelta, mirando a la rubia – no tengo todo tu tiempo Eli – sonrió y volvió a darle la espalda.

Eli sonrió, sus mejillas se encontraban rojizas, quizás era por el frio de esta tarde, asintió y camino detrás de él.

-camina alado mío – susurro el mayor.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto.

Miro el cielo, después el suelo y sonrió con desgano.

-será la última vez que camines junto a mí – dejo de sonreír, la rubia paro, estaba confundida - ¿Qué sucede? – se detuvo al no sentirla cercas.

-lo dices como si ya nunca volviéramos a salir juntos otra vez – frunció el ceño – crees que me olvidaría de ti al casarme con nozomi? – No dijo nada, solo se mantuvo dándole la espalda - ¡lo crees!

-No – dijo, dio un largo suspiro – solo digo que quizás a nozomi no le parezca buena idea que su esposa salga demasiado tiempo con otro hombre – tenso su mandíbula – cualquier hombre lo pensaría así y nozomi no es la excepción – por fin le había dado la cara, eli bufo molesta y lo tomo de las mejillas, el mayor abrió los ojos en grande, esta cercanía era demasiado peligroso – E-eli?

-Nada de eli, no puedo creer que pienses así – gruño – eres mi mejor amigo, yo jamás me olvidaría de ti, nunca – lo abrazo, enredando sus brazos alrededor la nuca del – no seas tonto Nico – se aferró más a él, tenía miedo de que él se olvidara de ella, podía sonar egoísta, pero muy en el fondo quería que el peli negro se quedara junto a ella toda la vida, como cuando eran niños – recuerda siempre juntos – se alejó un poco de él, sin dejar el agarre en su nuca, rosando sus narices.

El asintió un poco ya más tranquilo, sabía que la había perdido hace mucho tiempo.

-Siempre juntos – sonrió.

Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Era tiempo de decir adiós, adiós a todos esos recuerdos hermosos y a esa vida hermosa.

Suspiro por tercera vez, estaba muy nerviosa, había llegado la hora de casarse con ese hombre tan bueno y tierno, se miró al espejo y sonrió.

Se veía muy hermosa.

-Vaya que linda te vez – sintió la quijada de Nico sobre su descubierto hombro, eli asintió orgullosa, los dos miraron su reflejo en el espejo – claro no más que yo.

-Tonto – bufo – aunque debo de admitir que también te vez muy bien.

-claro, yo siempre – los dos rieron.

Un silencio se formó, no era nada incomodo si no uno muy tranquilo.

-¿recuerdas cuando te vestiste de novia para una obra de teatro? – la rubia asintió – ese día me dije: "vaya así que eli puede verse bien después de todo".

-sabía que ibas a salir con una de tus bromas – negó divertida – voy a extrañarlas – miro el suelo, apretó con las manos su vestido, no quería llorar, no enfrente de el – yo…lo siento – rompió en llanto.

Nico suspiro, era tan difícil dejarla ir?

Mordió su labio y camino a ella, casi a escasos centímetros, acerco sus brazos a ella y la estrujo en un abrazo, que decía, "todo estará bien", mientras le daba pequeños besos en su cabeza.

-sabes – susurro – esto me hace retroceder el tiempo – rio, aun escuchando los quejidos de la menor, la abrazo con más fuerza – cuando te encontré llorando en la sala de mi casa, solo porque se había ido la luz, ese día había sabido para que había venido a la tierra – froto su quijada con la cabeza de ella - ¿sabes porque?

-N-no – dijo con la voz entrecortada.

-Supe que mi destino era cuidarte de cualquier cosa, incluso de la obscuridad – rio suavemente – y también pensé que mi lugar era junto a ti – suspiro tristemente.

-Pero lo es…-

-te equivocas – negó – yo quería estar a tu lado pero como la persona que vieras todas las mañanas al despertarte, ser quien este junto a ti cuando seas viejita.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos, más lágrimas querían salir, había sido tan tonta como es que….

No se había dado cuenta antes.

-Nico yo...-

-ya tranquila – se alejó de ella – es demasiado tarde para los dos – dio un paso hacia atrás – que esto no te impida que seas feliz con nozomi, él es un gran hombre.

-pero tu…

-Ya – cerro los ojos – es momento de decirnos adiós, quizás por un tiempo.

Al fin lo había dicho, no de la mejor manera pero lo hizo, dio otro paso hacia atrás, llegando a la puerta.

-que seas feliz eli, quiero tu felicidad antes que la mía –

-¿No te quedaras? –

-Claro que si – sonrió – no me iría, no dejemos que esto sea un problema para los dos, ¿bien?

-Bien – asintió, quizás no lo había hecho de la manera correcta pero por lo menos estaban bien.

La miro por última vez, dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

¿Hubiera insistido con sus sentimientos?, no, él no era capaz de herir de tal manera a eli, el tiempo paso lento para él, desde el inicio de la ceremonia, el cómo entraba la novia por la puerta de la iglesia, y como caminaba en dirección de aquel hombre que en ahora en adelante seria su compañero de vida, mientras que el, su misión había terminado, cuido de ella como pudo, ahora le tocaba a ese hombre que le sonreí a su futura esposa, suspiro para sí mismo, miro por sus lados, todos parecían felices con esto, en cambio el solo quería irse, pero se lo prometió, prometió quedarse ahí, aunque.

Aunque por dentro se rompía.

 _Lo intente, créeme que lo intente, eli._

Se dijo una y otra vez, miro una última vez hacia ella, sonrió, a pasos lentos camino entre las personas de su fila, y con sigilo salió de ahí, y sin ver hacia atrás, continuo en llegar a la salida, metió ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.

Lejos de la iglesia se encontraba un muelle, sin tener razón hacia donde iba, camino y camino hasta que llego a la orilla del mar, podía sentir la arena debajo de sus pies, miro así abajo, luego al horizonte, el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando sobre las olas del océano, sonrió, amaba los cielos rojizos, suspiro, odiaba sentirse así.

Y se odiaba más el que su mente le quisiera recordar esos momentos.

 **Flashback.**

 _Dos pequeños se encontraban sentados debajo de sombra del árbol, de la casa de la menor._

 _-Nico-kun, promete que cuando tú te cases y yo, compraremos una casa a lado del otro – levanto su pequeño meñique – y que nuestros hijos serán mejores amigos como nosotros – sonrió._

 _El más mayor rio y asintió, uniendo su meñique con el de ella._

 _-Lo prometo, prometo cumplir esa promesa – los dos rieron, sin soltarse de los dedos._

 **Fin flashback.**

Negó junto a una sonrisa seca, aunque odiara recordarlo siempre lo tuvo muy presente, fue una promesa, y las promesas jamás se olvidan, más si dos mejores amigos lo hicieron.

-Lo prometí eli – suspiro y se sentó sobre la arena – y es lo que hare, desde ahora.

 _No quiero perderte, hermosa mi amor, hermoso corazón, recuerdos que se parecen a ti, permanece conmigo, tus recuerdos y tus recolecciones._

 _Es una vida dolorosa, doloroso día, no puedo ganarle a la tristeza, así que no me dejes, así que no viviré solo en tus recuerdos._


End file.
